rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race (Season 4)
Season 4 of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race consists of 13 episodes. The season premiered on September 15th, 2018. The season probably ends sometime in the next few decades. Plot overview Characters found in acting challenges from previous seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race compete against one another to be crowned America's Next Acting Challenge Superstar for the fourth motherfucking time. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant entered the competition as the surprise 13th contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge and returned to the competition. :█ The contestant did not win the main challenge and did not return to the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared on the Reunion episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant appeared in the Reunion/Finale episode. :█ The contestant was announced as part of the cast. :█ The contestant won the fan vote and was announced as part of the cast. Episodes 'Episode 0: ''"Cast Rude-veal" ''Summary:' RudePaul steps onto the runway, followed by the past winners (LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch, Dr. Dill, and Nina as Blac Chyna). They all strike a pose as RudePaul exclaims, "May the best acting challenge character win!" Then, one by one, the cast of season 4 works the runway, each with a short clip that tells us about who they are and whatnot. Every queen is assigned their own colour to wear for the promo episode, similar to the RPDR season 9 promo. After the 13 main queens grace the stage, RudePaul steps onstage to announce the results of the fan vote. With 36% of the vote, The Party Girl enters the competition! After that, everyone in the cast does the hokey-pokey on stage while the credits roll. * Fan Vote Winner: The Party Girl 'Episode 1: ''"DiDa Ritz Wig Collection" ''Summary:' One by one, the queens enter the workroom. Betty is very awkward and nobody likes her. Nelly freaks out when her best friend, Monna enters the workroom. Julie consistently makes shady comments toward everyone and nobody thinks they're very funny. There is some tension between Jungle Kitty and White CCC, as they both enter wearing leopard print. Everyone gags when Mariah enters the room with a butterfly reveal gone RIGHT! After everyone enters, RudePaul greets them and presents the first mini challenge, where they must do a summersault down a special runway. Viv SLAYS and wins the mini challenge, to nobody's surprise. After the mini challenge, the queens find out what their first main challenge is: a runway challenge that serves as a tribute to the legendary DiDa Ritz. In the workroom, Ellie throws some shade at Julie's look, saying she looks like a pilgrim. Julie snaps back and calls Ellie a redneck hillbilly, which makes no sense since Ellie is Asian. On the runway, Hilda tripped and fell on her shitty straw gown. Mariah slayed, with a straw wig reveal. Julie looked like a fabulous pilgrim, Ellie looked like a stalk of corn, and Betty had hardly any straw on her outfit. After critiques, Mariah Carey wins the main challenge, while Betty and Ellie May McCoy lip-sync for their lives. Ellie does a perfectly timed cartwheel into a split, which sends Betty packing. No one clapped or said anything as that dumb bitch left lol. '''13 Queens Remain.' * '''Guest Judge:' DiDa Ritz * Mini Challenge: Do a summersault down a '4'-shaped runway à la Jaymes Mansfield * Mini Challenge Winner: Viv * Mini Challenge Prize: A loofah * Main Challenge: Design a look from scratch that is made of straw. Your wig must also be made of straw. * Runway Theme: DiDa Ritz Straw Hair Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Mariah Carey * Main Challenge Prize: A barrel of hay, gurl, hay * Bottom Two: Betty and Ellie May McCoy * Lip-Sync Song: "Dancin' In Circles" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Betty * Farewell Message: "I was eliminated? GASP! -Betty" Entrance Order 'Episode 2: ''"Nina Bo'Nina: The Rusical" ''Summary:' After Betty's elimination, the queens re-enter the workroom. Ellie apologizes for calling Julie a pilgrim. The Party Girl steps in and says Julie's look was still ugly and she shouldn't have been in the top. The other girls quietly agree. The next day, the queens are presented with a mini-challenge. They must partner-up and dance to Tyra Sanchez singing "LadyBoy". The winning pair is Jungle Kitty and White Chocolate Chip Cookie. The two become Team Captains. Julie Andrews is picked last. When showtime comes, White CCC slays the choreo and is a great team leader. On the other team, Jungle Kitty messes up her dance moves and forgets all the words. On the runway, Monna's inverted nipples are STUNNING, and she is declared the winner of the challenge. Hilda and Jungle Kitty lip sync, and Hilda goes home. '''12 Queens Remain.' * '''Guest Judge:' Nina as Blac Chyna * Mini Challenge: In partners, create an interpretive dance to Tyra Sanchez's "LadyBoy" performance. * Mini Challenge Winners: Jungle Kitty and White Chocolate Chip Cookie * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a Rusical about Nina Bo'Nina Brown's life, how she murdered Shea as Blac Chyna, and how she transitioned into living as the true Blac Chyna. * Runway Theme: Inverted Nipples * Main Challenge Winner: Monna Dartin * Main Challenge Prize: a banana lol idk * Bottom Two: Hilda and Jungle Kitty * Lip-Sync Song: "I Shoulda Been Blac Chyna" by Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Eliminated: Hilda * Farewell Message: "It is I who placed the curse on la Casa de Locas! #uglystupidmaid -Hghghhhhhghilda" 'Episode 3: ''"My Strange Addicktion" ''Summary:' When the queens return to the workroom, everyone waits for White CCC and Monna Dartin to start fighting (because Monna did not deserve to win over White CCC). Monna tries to start a conversation, but White CCC doesn't speak and starts de-dragging instantly. Other queens call out Monna for being boastful, but Nelly comes to her defence. The mini challenge this week is to compete in a dance-off to "Dame Tu Cosita". Eva Perón slays and wins the challenge. She partners up everyone fairly, except for Monna and White CCC, whom she hopes to screw over due to their recent drama. In the acting challenge, Viv is phenomenal while Julie is kind of just... there. Monna and White CCC actually have great chemistry and become friends. Nelly is distracted by the fact that her best friend, Monna, is too busy chatting with White CCC. Jungle Kitty tries to make it funny, but Tinderella shuts down all her ideas. On the main stage, Julie and Viv are declared the winners. Everyone is shocked at the double win since Viv did way better. Eva Perón is slammed for focusing on everyone else too much, but she is declared safe. Jungle Kitty lipsyncs again, this time against Tinderella. Both of the girls are insanely fierce and hit every single beat. Then, get this, both queens perform a simultaneous cartwheel into a split. RudePaul is very impressed, and both queens get to stay. '''12 Queens Remain.' * '''Guest Judge:' Dr. Phil * Mini Challenge: Dance off to "Dame Tu Cosita" * Mini Challenge Winner: Eva Perón * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In partners, act in a parody of My Strange Addiction. * Runway Theme: Bald * Main Challenge Winner: Julie Andrews and Viv * Main Challenge Prize: Nothing * Bottom Two: Jungle Kitty and Tinderella * Lip-Sync Song: "Level Ya Pussy Up" by Aja * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A Category:Joke Seasons Category:Seasons Category:RudePaul